Minerva McGonagal the second
by distrahere
Summary: An appalling story about Minerva McGonagal's daughter. I wrote it when I was very young and one day I will re-write it properly. Watch this space?


Okay. This is awful. Not going to lie, but I need to clear up my documents and this seemed like an average way to do it. Basically this is the rather plot-hole-full story of Minerva McGonagall and her life. I love Minnie as a character, but for several reasons, probably due to the way in which my mind has the capacity to wander and I am rubbish at finishing things, I have never been able to write this. Maybe one day I will.

* * *

The Story According to Minnie (Minerva) McGonagall,

I looked at myself, I was tall with a slight frame, high cheekbones and big round eyes. That was the normal part. My eyes however were a amber yellow. My hair almost stripy- like the markings on a tabby stripe cat. And then there were the visions- random, uninformative and just plain annoying. And the upside- I could willingly turn into a cat, I had super reflexes and night vision... and... there aren't any more.

_A life begins_

Minerva Mcgonagall was 41 when she met General Harrison at The Leaky Cauldron. She let him buy her a drink, and as the popular phrase goes, one thing lead to another. She didn't think anything of it, she was too old for romance and her job at hogwarts took up all of her time. General Harrison was an auror and had used his muggle family connections, as well a little bit of magic here and there, to infiltrate the army. He had little time for romance either, living a double life was difficult enough without having to worry about a partner. He was surprised to receive an owl from Minerva 4 months later, asking for them to meet, but he was a gentleman so he obliged. He sat and listened as Minerva explained. She was pregnant. It was his. She was going to keep it. She understood if he didn't want to be part of the child's life but she thought it would be courteous to let him know.

I was born, and the curious life of Minnie McGonagall-Harrison began. I was an adventurous child, I spent the school term with my father and the school holidays with my mother. My life was ordinary-haha jokes, from about the age of 4 my parents realised my life was never ever going to be ordinary. I knew things before they happened. My mother had more of a problem dealing with this than my father, she was more than sceptical about a seer. But then I almost share her opinion on that, the visions and feelings were never a gift- more like a curse. And then there was the whole cat thing. God knows how I managed it, but I wanted to be like my mum, so I made myself like her. I have no idea how to explain it, I'm probably unique in my ability. I can transform into a cat at will, similar to the abilities of an anamagus but I never studied it or worked hard to do it- I was 4 years old.

My parents did there best to distract me from my unusual ability and keep my mind occupied. I had tutors, I learnt to play the piano, I read books, I played chess and I danced. And I loved to dance.

...

_Hogwarts_

I peeped into a compartment and, unlike the others, this was only had one person in. A girl about my age with bright pink hair sat alone in the corner twiddling with a lock of her hair. I slid the door open and asked "Hey- Is this compartment taken? All the others are full."

"Yeah, sure," the mystery girl replied," I am all on my own anyway."

"Thanks," I said as I sat down "Nice hair by the way- very vivid, I am Minnie McGonagall, you?"

"Wotcher Minnie- I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but please don't call me Nymphadora, my mother had a rubbish sense of humour."

"How did you get the hair like that?" I was curious, you didn't get colour like that from a muggle hairdresser. Maybe it was charmed like that or something.

"I'm a metamorphous."

"A metawhata?"

"A metamorphous, the ability to change my appearance at will- I can do my eyes, nose etc." She replied, looking slightly embarresed.

"Oh," I said " I can turn into a cat." I looked around to see if there was anyone watching. I switched, just quickly to a cat and then back. I watched and smiled as her eyes widened with shock. Mum was right, I was a show off.

"Wow. You make me look like a parlour trick; I guess I won't feel so odd if I am in classes with people who can casually switch into cat form and then back." She looked slightly relived, as if this had been bothering her. I took this as an invitation to sit down, dumping my bag on the seat next to her. I produced a bar of muggle chocolate that I had persuaded Dad to get me in the shop. "Chocolate?"

And from that day on, although she was Hufflepuff and I was Gryffindor we, the two "freaks", stuck together and caused so much trouble that it was a common joke between the teachers that the only reason the Sorting Hat had put us into separate houses was for the fear of how much destruction we could cause in the same house.

…...

_Trouble_

'Nymphadora Tonks and Minerva McGonagall, kindly explain why Jacob Biggs is in the Hospital Wing with his head twice his normal size and with the second floor stairwell looks like a battlefield. You'd think that for the last week of the year you would be able to stay out of trouble" We stood, slight sheepishly in front of Mum's desk.

' Well.. let's see, We were walking, perfectly normally do-"

"Do not be stupid Minerva-"

"Minnie." My mother gave me an evil glare. I gulped.

"-Minerva, I don't have time for this" She snapped.

"Well basically, Tonks caused an avalanche of Armour suits, accidentally of cause, and one of them went down the staircase and landed on Biggs's head. He got up and shot a jinx at the only person he could see at the top of the staircase-me ('cause Tonks was covered in amour) He missed and exploded the wall a bit. Of course Dora and I couldn't stand for being randomly jinxed so we shot one back at him but they sorta mixed in mid air and hit him. So that is why Jacob Bighe- Biggs's head is so enlarged." Tonks sniggered.

"This is not a laughing matter!" Our smiles fell at once "Detention both of you- my office-Tomorrow Evening- Any more trouble from you two and I will have you in detention instead of going to the feast. Nymphadora- I will be having words with your head of house. Minerva- I am very disappointed in you"

"How many times- It's Minnie!" I got a fierce glare in return. I turned to Tonks and we both grinned before departing from the office and heading to charms.

"It was worth it- I can't believe you, 'they sorta mixed in mid air' I don't think she believed a word"

"Well no... but hey- it's only one detention! And the size of his head- Payback for the time he got me in the back last Slytherin match, huh?"

"Definitely!"

...


End file.
